dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Serizawa
grimmjow_jaegerjaquez_by_kdreamz-d8r6q6l.png I want domination I want your submission I see you’re not resisting To this temptation I’ve got one confession A love deprivation I’ve got a jet black heart It’s all fucked up and it’s falling apart General Information Name: Jackie Serizawa Age: 22 Weight: 80 kg Height: 186cm or 6ft1 Eye Color: Blue Blood Type: N/A DoB: Jan, 29 Apperance 10663c3d675fbe30ba695470a561d59c.jpg|Guess whose's back.... grimmjow-3-1.gif f7fe1a5e5c5c26d98d94c04fee9f9376.jpg Grimmjow_Animation_by_Colliemon.gif|Hitting that Quan! tumblr_m6345tIMrb1rznalro1_500.gif|I see how you wanna play..Heh. tumblr_md66n2ojlb1rby56yo1_500.gif|I may have underestimated you..No harm done but now it's time for me to unleash my TRUE POWER!! tumblr_m6naacc28T1rtfi82o1_500.gif|You done fucked up A-Aron tumblr_lsnsdcglFY1r44groo3_400.gif|WHAT! tumblr_m73xeqEEXr1rx46e0o1_500.gif|Heh. Maybe this will take longer than I thought! 0b171fa057497b044e403ce9c5928e43edfee523_hq.gif 6f24257808468b54dc45012d32426f79bb607d12_hq.gif Behavior/Personality In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, Jackie does not take kindly to be ordered around women in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. Initially, he is quick to blame others (like the Amit and Celo) for the consequences of his own actions. However, he is also quick to learn humility and accept his responsibility, The weight of his responsibility in regards of his background forces the young male to mature and consider his actions and consequences more thoroughly as his journey progresses through the world. 7253550a9cf6457d0e9d6284c944b1f7.jpg True Neutral grimmjow_jaggerjack_by_mohamed_a_n_b-d6tqqzm.jpg A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming other 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Occupation: The Shinpaku Federation Rank: Ainki 'Fighting Style This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. tumblr_md34q4SKkk1qjmnw2o2_500.gif tumblr_nnbzsf4Ema1tyzjj1o1_400.gif Toke n Fist! The Toke n Fist is a unique style of combat derived from the user’s state of substance intoxication. The ingestion of certain psychoactive drugs such as THC (tetrahydrocannabinol, the active ingredient in marijuana) stimulates the nervous system through the increased secretion of essential neurotransmitters. With their mind and body working so fluidly, the subject achieves extraordinary calmness and inner peace, which results in a temporary but powerful state of hypercognition, or the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond the scope of a normal human mind. In this state, the user gains unprecedented spatial awareness and tactile perception. They can detect hidden dangers and incoming threats before they even become apparent. The user’s physical condition improves tremendously as well; they easily overcome their previous limitations in strength, speed, agility, and coordination. Psychologically, the user’s confidence blooms and their fears and anxieties withdraw completely, allowing them to realize their full potential. Simply put, they effortlessly discern what needs to be done and carry it out accordingly Roaring Lion Physiology hqdddefault.jpg After Jackie had killed Amit in the underworld during his death with his battle with Eden Creed, Amit had allowed Jackie to absorb his own essences with is the irony of the story seeing Amit is the "devourer" or "soul-eater". This allowed Jackie to go into Amits trials seeing If the heart was judged to be not pure, Ammit would devour it, and the person undergoing judgement was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality. Once Ammit swallowed the heart, the soul was believed to become restless forever; this was called "to die a second time".Ammit bestowed upon man the blood of the roaring lion, his own blood per say bestowed upon to a human being. This blood allowed human beings to weild the powers the artifacts gave, and became the end/cause of great conflicts and resolutions. With this blood of the roaring Lion running through Jackie's veins it totally changed Jackie's physical Physique. On the side of Jackie's face there is a large jaw equipped with long and pointy canine teeth, which can bite through bone. Jackie's canine teeth can measure between 6 and 7 inches in length, and they can bite down with a force of around 900psi - even supposing the armour prevented the teeth from penetrating the human's flesh, this amount of force could easily break bones. Jackie's alone could leap 45 feet high in the air with no chi used he basically became the roaring lion physically seeing he is able to run over 50mph His body is very muscular, Jackie is able to lift up an ton making his strikes very dangerous just like an Lion swipe which is said to break an humans neck on contact. With this he possesses a much higher degree of resistance to pain and physical injury than that of normal humans allowing him to be impervious to high caliber bullets including from artillery shells and his body is also capable of withstanding falls from high heights such as crashing from high buildings as well as the extreme cold of -247 degrees Fahrenheit to the extreme heat without being in any kind of severe discomforts such as severe blistering, freezing, or crushing conditions. Seeing Lions do fine in cold weather. They are found in zoos throughout the world, including regions that experience much colder conditions than the species would encounter in its natural habitat. They grow thicker coats than those in warm places Stages * e510c74cd6a4ddac14cdf996dab62a0d.jpg Grimmjow-release-form-grimmjow-jeagerjaques-19398716-600-432.jpg Camouflage Claw Retraction Climbing Enhanced Agility Enhanced Balance Enhanced Bite Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Jump Enhanced Senses Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Night Vision Predator Instinct Stealth Tactics Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Smell Night Vision Environmental Adaptation Feral Mind Predator Instinct Temperature Regulation Regenerative Healing Factor 'Chi Base' (Optional) e80e3f0abaa40dea64275829345e904da5eb596e_hq.gif a62bf97fca2e5cabaa1577facf75ce05f460200b_hq.gif Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into ''actualsubstances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. '''Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: 1cf53e55c8621842cbed031398650cd82e588d3e_hq.gif Realtionship Status The type of Guy to fuck you and then feel bad but then go round two why cuz fuckin yolo that's why! tumblr_m78npimJiV1r9nlaeo1_250.jpg Jackie's Samusung Galaxy 5000 This has became Jackie's favorite item that he posses, he loves his phone which he uses for music mostly but when he has the time he takes flicks whenever he gets a chance. His number Contacts C Note Kin dooby doo Music Jump Man Planes J Cole Album All Big time rush music Nick Cannon Save that money lil dicky Jackie's Camera roll grimmjow-grimmjow-jeagerjaques-28770072-1009-792.jpg tumblr_mcta0qOnqQ1r5a5jmo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ma5l4jaqxu1rpby4qo1_500.gif tumblr_mns259MyQ61r2vjrqo7_r1_500.gif|His RX 7 tumblr_m580vdPt2t1r5dsq4o9_500.gif|When you caught a Ryoji slipping #IThinkmyfirendIshomless ( Ark20) tumblr_mtqvpwDiKK1s03bfxo1_500.gif|Kin breath after transfrorming #HotFire #ThatMorningBreath hinata_and_menma_by_yuri_chan23-d72zzak.jpg|Jerichio and Homura #Serizawa Brothers tumblr_m53j9aBzqT1r5ye76o1_500.jpeg Chi based attacks Divine Beam A move where Jackie reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. The blast itself can either impact as a concussive blast or a burn. With his training Jackie learned that with his beam he is able to punch holes through buildings", and he has been shown rupturing steel/Metal plates and pulverizing solid rock. His more powerful beam can demolish fully-armored tanks. Though the energy supply of Jackie's blasts is practically infinite, his own stamina is not. He can exhaust himself by projecting too much energy for a continuous rate, resulting in his blasts weakening in power. Another side effect of blasts being altered is that he has many smaller blasts that branch off of the main blast. Instead of one focused beam, it is one large beam with a bunch of smaller ones that spiral off at the sides from the main beam, thus making his blasts much harder to dodge. Another skill in his divine beam is his charge. Charge: His Charge comes from him channeling Alther energy from his stomach, focused it into his eye's. This energy created thin transparent energy bolts that cracked like firecrackers as they traveled until exploding violently upon impact with a surface. A single energy bolt was very powerful and could disintegrate large boulders or evaporate entire bodies of water with ease. The true degree of his power and skill was considerable, capable of curving her blasts, effectively enabling her to strike from various angles and directions. tumblr_m83y6ooLbJ1qenqrwo1_500.gif Tumblr_mkk70qj9q51r7vz5po1_500.gif Jackie once again has ability of smoke manipulation and the varibles that come with it. He could shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Also able to manipulate the smoke in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of smoke. These shapes can include bursts of smoke, streams of smoke at the enemy to make the enemy suffocate, spheres made of smoke to blind their enemies, even a mist of it from the mouth. The user can erase the oxygen from surrounding environment causing respiring organism to choke and even go into cardiac arrest, can create, control and otherwise manipulate anything that is gaseous, a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change in its volume. Jackie can channel the tempreature in his body to realse smoke, he can use this in multi ways he could use this to blind his enemy's in a sufcating fog, thanks to the blood of the roaring lion Jackie could use his smoke to realse Carbon Monxide and cyanide. Jackie could also incrase a width of a smoke so if he so someone smoking a cig he could increase how much they inhale or possiable make the fire of the cig increase. Also He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air. But Jackie dosnt know his full power of it.' He can propel himself upwards if need be, igniting gases after absorbing the oxygen to create heated smoke. Now Jackie is able to pulse out the smoke from his body creating a barrier where he could easily dispell incoming attacks towards him sending them back eitherway he chooses.He can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. Jackie can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. giphyfg.gif tumblr_mo7ip2bPRd1r219jqo1_500.gif Perks with Smoke Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate smoke in various ways. Create smoke screens for cover to escape one's foes. Clear smoke from an area, clearing one's vision and air. Air Attacks using smoke. Smoke Breath Death Inducement by smoke inhalation. Deoxygenation Mental Hallucination by removing oxygen, the user can cause others to hallucinate. Density Manipulation/Solidification via controlling smoke molecules. Aerokinetic Constructs using smoke, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Move/lift smoke at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. Aerokinetic Flight using smoke. Matter Surfing using smoke. Air Manipulation Explosion Inducement by creating flammable gases. Fire Negation by manipulating oxygen gases that requires to make fire. Gas Generation Miasma Emission Chlorine Gas Generation Nerve Gas Generation Poison Generation Air/Wind Jackie has learned Wind and Air Manipulation. Seeing his training Jackie has skillful learned how to control air and Wind on his own but is limited, with it he can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. This also helps him in battle seeing he has great senses due to the change of wind or air he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. With this he has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. Jackie has also showed to change the temp of Air making it hot and cold. The user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage far away targets. The user is able to rapidly cool the air in a large area and generate cold air from around their body. The air is significantly colder, making it able to freeze and blow away targets. This often does not have all the abilities of true Wind Generation, but it gains the freezing ability as a trade off; capable of negating heat based attacks with walls of cold air. Perks Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. Ice Negation Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. Aerokinetic Flight Aerokinetic Surfing Air Walking Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. Air Attacks Air Negation Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Crushing by increasing air pressure. Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. Atmospheric Adaptation Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. Enhanced Senses using air/wind: Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances. Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. Jet Propulsion by using compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts Combo/Tech Air Boom: The user is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the instense pain of Jackie's move. Bakudantsuki.gif Omega Driver : This is one of Jackie's best moves it's where he is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. like creating a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. while firing Jackie is able to amplify/concentrate the energy that is in the attack increasing the quantity/amplifying of it's destructive power. He reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the torment of Jackie's move. As he channeled the Chi inside his palms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. 4510409-8871023120-tumbl.gif cero Manfiested Eyes tumblr_static_tumblr_m8wnxvl4uf1r6srg3o1_500.gif ''' The Musou Tensei is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Serizawa's. It is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by the enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. When the Tensei is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. The user to see chakra/Chi and Oni's including the chi/chakra points within the body as well as otherwise invisible barriers, Also granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training, also has the ability to follow hyperspeed movement. 'However, Musou field of vision can be blocked by simple means such as smoke bombs. Another abilty is called Skar, A highly advanced sealing technique granted by the left eye, that is capable of absorbing any chakra/Chi regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra/Chi within one's body in the opposite direction. This also give the user drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Another well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any Chi technique that he or she witnesses, The user would have to have to see how the attack is performed to do it themselfs.Users have eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color.( Moves he has copied #Pushu Bakufu # Scarlet Combustion Grimmjow-21.gif The user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body, can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. Die Nameless: This is one of Jackie's most dangerous move where he can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures. They can cause the enemies to be paralyzed, deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage, by direct physical force, Jackie simply uses the back of his hand to send a vicious back and towards the chest of his foe aiming to strike their left lung which only holds two lobes, aiming to knock the air out of his or her's foe if this would happen Jackie attack would crack their Bronchi which are the main passageway into the lungs. When someone takes a breath through his nose or mouth, the air travels into the larynx. If this strike would land it would put his foe into a state of distress causing them to gasp for air til they pass out or worse. Grimmjowcero.gif Meh Fool : Jackie would placed both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small red shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. This enegry that he's shooting is only high pressure air that has a dangerous explosive effect when it hits their target able to leave burses and if hit the in the wrong area it's able to take limbs. Jackie seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. Pushu Bakufu Death Beam.gif Die.gif w3kg1s3mj351hdwz6qsx.gif info on attack here at Connor's Page Weapons The Guantlet 0903382b2cb8218b1d00b081d28968b5a601f2c7_hq.gif The Gauntlet bares as striking resemblance to wordly Automail. "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a Tumblr lkvvehCXhg1qh2gyyo1 500sort of motorized battle armor auto mail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. In Jackies case, the gauntlet he secured from the tomb of Ra recently, takes and abides by only the shape and form of standard automails i.e the gauntlet reacting to this generations aspects and molding itself as such. The difference that should be noted is that while it’s DESINGED like modern automail Jackies arm is not composed of the same material. Being an artifact that only works and reacts to his bloodline, the arm is of mystical origin allowing it to ignore the properties and weaknesses of regular metals such as rust, conductivity, and temperature changes UNLESS Jackie purposely alters these factors himself. The only time it failed to this standard was when Jackie was unsure of it’s properties and had little faith, but no more.The metal is not of earthly origin’s but is gold in coloration, and appears as a gold automail arm when he reveals it. Referred to as “Soul Metal” by Jackie, the arm’s properties react in the same manor jackies biological arm would as such when Jackie's body disperses into smoke, the gauntlet itself shall do the same in response, since it’s molecular properties are the same as Jackie's via his lineage. This is possible thanks to the metal’s mystical origin, one could say it’s molecular state is only unstable to outside temperament. Jackie however can keep the arm a solid, or condense it to it’s gassy and smokey state just as he can the rest of his body. He can also discharged heated smoke from the hollow of the arm, creating a vaccum gust of heated air to melt objects and even human skin along with low grade metals like iron or aluminum, while yes it can increase via the amount of Scryed1energy, it will tire Jackie quickly if he outputs above his own capacity. The arm can also emit scalely like slots that open up, allowing Jackie to discharge smoke opposite from the front of him, to allow for rocket like punches or even pseudo (false) flight. In short: the gauntlet is a versatile tool and is as durable as jackies will over it. RX7 tumblr_nix747khqH1scp86oo3_400.gif tumblr_n76k8ra9ix1r5rnoxo1_500.gif '''Background Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Shinpaku Federation Category:The Serizawa's Category:Jin's RPC/NPC